


A simple question

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Sherlock has questions, Vampire Greg, Vampires, vampirelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock learns about Greg being a vampire and has many questions but only one is really important.





	A simple question

“How can you be a vampire if you don't drink blood? Isn't that like a mandatory thing?”

 

“ _We only need to drink blood once, to complete the transition. I'm dead Sherlock, a dead thing doesn't need food or water.”_

 

“So you just never eat or drink anything? For eternity?”

 

“ _That's it. Also, blood isn't really sustainable, I don't know where you humans got the idea of vampires needing to drink it.”_

 

“To make you feel warmer to the touch? To not make your skin look like parchment paper?”

 

“ _It's not exactly science isn't it Sherlock. I mean, you can't explain it. One minute I was a living breathing human, the next I'm half dead, not aging and not needing to eat or sleep.”_

 

“Wait. You don't sleep either?!”

 

“ _No, not like humans do. I can't dream Sherlock.”_

 

“You can't?”

 

“ _I'm dead, I'm already resting. Eternally.”_

 

“That doesn't make any sense!”

 

“ _Not everything in the world does Sherlock. And it doesn't have to.”_

 

“Yes it does! I need facts and data and proof! You don't even look like one!”

 

“ _What do you mean?”_

 

“You look beautiful, vampires never look beautiful! Where are your red eyes, your fangs, your weird shaped ears?”

 

“ _Okay, now you are confusing me with Elves.”_

 

“Do those exist too?!”

 

“ _Don't be silly Sherlock. Of course not.”_

 

“But-”

 

“ _You find me beautiful?”_

 

“...”

 

“ _Sherlock?”_

 

“Yes. Have you looked in the mirror recently Lestrade? Can you see yourself in a mirror?”

 

“ _Yes, I'm dead, not blind.”_

 

“So then you know what you look like and you shouldn't be surprised by my statement.”

 

“ _I didn't think you'd even notice that sort of thing.”_

 

“I'm asexual Lestrade, not blind.”

 

“ _Fair point. Anything else you want to ask cause I should be getting back home.”_

 

“Do you have them? Fangs?”

 

“ _Yes.”_

 

“Can I see?”

 

“ _Sure, they aren't that spectacular Sherlock.”_

 

“Oh, those looks amazing. Are they sharp?”

 

“ _I could always bite you if you want to find out?”_

 

“I thought you said you didn't drink blood.”

 

“ _True, but my fangs aren't for drinking blood. They aren't straws Sherlock.”_

 

“I'm not an idiot Lestrade, I know vampires just use their fangs to bite and make a wound in their victims.”

 

“ _We actually use them more against each other. Vampires are territorial, we fight for what is ours.”_

 

“So you've never bitten a human?”

 

“ _I didn't say that.”_

 

“When? Why?”

 

“ _Sherlock, that's not really something I want to discuss with you.”_

 

“Why not?”

 

“ _It's personal Sherlock.”_

 

“Oh!”

 

“ _Yes, like that.”_

 

“Does it turn you on? When you bite someone?”

 

“ _Sherlock.”_

 

“Oh come on Lestrade, I'm asexual, not ignorant or a prude.”

 

“ _Why do you want to know?”_

“You're a vampire. I never would have thought vampires can have sex. With them being dead and all.”

 

“ _Not that dead.”_

 

“So you get an erection?”

 

“ _Do you?”_

 

“Sometimes. Mostly when I mastrubate but I don't do that often.”

 

“ _Holy hell Sherlock!”_

 

“What? You asked!”

 

“ _I didn't think you'd answer me! You're always so private.”_

 

“You just told me one of the biggest secrets ever. Seems logical to return the favour. And I don't mind talking about sex.”

 

“ _Have you had sex Sherlock?”_

 

“With a vampire? No.”

 

“ _No, I mean in general.”_

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _But I though you were-”_

 

“Don't be stupid Lestrade. I can have sex but I don't need it, I don't crave it like some people. I can get an erection and I like being kissed and touched but I don't like being penetrated or having to penetrate. It's all different for different people Lestrade.”

 

“ _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Sherlock.”_

 

“I'm not upset. At least you ask me questions and listen. Not everybody is so kind.”

 

“ _Have people-”_

 

“No Lestrade. They just didn't know any better and it was easier to just let it go and move on.”

 

“ _Sherlock!”_

 

“It's fine Lestrade, it happened a long time ago. Have you had sex? With a vampire?”

 

“ _No.”_

 

“No?”

 

“ _No, I haven't. It's something that doesn't work for me. Sex with a human is more... real.”_

 

“I don't understand.”

 

“ _I don't know how to explain. With us vampires sex is always about the chase, to conquer and claim. It's too much of a competition. With humans it's different, it's more slow, gentle. It means more, for some reason.”_

 

“Oh.”

 

“ _I should go home Sherlock.”_

 

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

 

“ _Excuse me?”_

 

“Well, do you?”

 

“ _Sherlock, you're my friend. I would never- I promise you, you're safe with me.”_

 

“I didn't mean it like that. It was a genuine question. Do you want to have sex with me?”

 

“ _Sherlock, what are you saying? I. Do_ you _want to have sex with me?”_

 

“Maybe?”

 

“ _Maybe?”_

 

“I've thought about it. I like you, you aren't cruel or mean to me and you never look at me like I'm just some pretty boy. I trust you and it's been a while since I've- I know you'd take care of me. And I know you find me attractive.”

 

“ _Sherlock. I don't know- You can't be-”_

 

“It's a simple question Lestrade. Yes or no?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a thing for vampires, you know that by now right? Well, I hope I'm not boring you but I just like the idea of Sherlock having all these questions, asking them a mile a minute. 
> 
> Enjoy and if you do leave me some kudos or better yet, a comment so we can talk vampires!


End file.
